


It's Complicated

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I made a new tag!, I'm Sorry, M/M, No actual smexy bits, drabblyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He complicated Severus’ life. He always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

Severus stared up at the ceiling. He frowned at the cornice, traced a fine crack for a distance of three feet and sighed with soft annoyance. Nothing about his annoyance felt soft, but – he glanced at the sleeping man beside him – he wasn’t about to risk waking his bed partner with a prolonged rant just yet.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to allow the physical lassitude to pull him away from an appalling tendency to overanalyse their encounter, their shared history, and every single previous encounter. Let sleep come to him now. Let the consequences, whatever they may be, find him later.

 

He woke suddenly, the bed shaking gently as the man next to him swung his legs over the side of the bed. Severus glared at him.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

Severus continued to glare, tempted to roll his eyes at the inanity.

 

There was a soft huff of laughter in response. Severus closed his eyes with a frown.

 

“I’m very sorry. I was planning a stealthy exit.”

 

A warm mouth landed on Severus’ and flexed slowly over his lips until he had no choice but to open them, admitting the man’s agile tongue. He annoyed himself by moaning at the sensation, by tilting his hips in search of sensual contact. Severus broke the kiss with an angry hiss.

 

“Not what I’d call stealthy, Lupin!”

 

Remus leaned back on one elbow. “Well, I didn’t see the point once you were awake.”

 

Severus watched the man move his hand towards him and contained an urge to flinch as he felt Remus’ fingers tracing his eyebrows, gently stroking between them, where the flesh was forever divided by a furrow of anger.

 

“I’ll be off now,” Remus said, drawing his hand away. Severus held the impulse to snatch the hand back, place it on his face once more.

 

To need someone is to suffer.

 

Severus watched through half-closed eyes as the man donned trousers and shirt, drew a cloak over both and pulled on his boots.

 

“I hope to see you again soon?” It was a wish couched as a question. It didn’t really need a reply but Severus made a noise in the back of his throat. An acknowledgement that he’d heard, nothing more.

 

Some of the suffering had to be shared.

 

The door closed and he was alone once more. With memories, questions, and the scent of Remus Lupin.

 

~oOo~


End file.
